falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
FFNC Day 3: Foreign Policy Part 1
The FFDP's National Convention (FFNC) has released its third press conference, this time, focused on foreign policy. Party newcomers, Ret. Col. Charles Chaplin, and Tapanuo-based politician Huey Long took to the stage to talk about various issues on Falleentium's place in the World. Namely, these were focused on military intervention and on what the FFNC has dubbed the "International Cooperative for World Peace", ICWP. Originally posted by Huey Long: An association of world nations is an idea that has recently been thrown around by Falleen politicians since the War began its dramatic recession, and talks of such a global initiative have been floated long before that. After a carefully counted vote, the Committee on Foreign Affairs, which I and the Honorable Colonel Chaplin are both part of, has elected, by a narrow margin, to advise the addition, to the Party's Manifesto, of a clause pertaining to such an organization. The FFDP supports the establishment of a global organization, which we have labelled the International Cooperative for World Peace, for the purpose of impeding any new wars on this Planet, while respecting the Sovereignty of all Nations and Peoples. The primary purpose of this organization would be to assist conflicting parties in adopting peaceful resolutions, and avoiding unnecessary bloodshed. To this end, the ICWP would make a fudamental, global recognition of basic human rights, among these are the right to Life, from conception until natural death, to Liberty, that is, Democratic Representation, among other fundamental rights, and Property, the right of any man to that which he lawfully owns. Through these guidelines, the ICWP would formulate a tribunal based on these human rights, in which figures who violated these rights on a national stage would be summarily charged, freely and fairly. Among other things, basic requirements for membership beyond observer status would be that the nation in question is a verifiable, free, and fair democracy, in which elections take place on a regularized time table, and thr right to vote is universally gauranteed. We in the FFDP look forward to discussing this issue with other Parties in greater depth, following these elections. Originally posted by Ret. Col. Charles Chaplin: While the FFDP does support this global initiative, we believe that the Falleen Armed Forces should not be used as a means of enforcing any Globalist agenda. Instead, the Falleen Military should restrict the use of the Armed Forces to defensive purposes, and those pertaining to Nilira Alliance affairs. Ideally, the ICWP would use diplomatic solutions, and, if necessary, sanctions, preserve the peace. Nevertheless, the FFDP will never support the use of military force to further the goals of such an organization, nor should the Falleen Military be actively used in violating another Nation's sovereignty for the purpose of Falleen interests. We reiterate our commitment to support a rebalanced budget which would remove unnecessary funds from military services to improve social and public works, and to decrease the military to that of a well-trained, capable, defense force. Category:The Imperial Constitution